Feels Like Home
by bellakitse
Summary: It was just a kiss: 'Feels like home to me. Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from.'  Set after 'Weapon of Class Destruction'.


Title: Feels like Home

Category: Veronica Mars

Ship: Veronica/Logan

Rating: PG

Summary: It was just a kiss: _'Feels like home to me. Feels like I'm all the way back where  
I come from.'  
_

A/N: Set after '_Weapon of Class Destruction'_. Lyrics from _'Feels Like Home'_ by Chantal Kreviazuk.

A/N: I found this and a few other stories in old forgotten floppies.

* * *

**_'Feels like home to me_**  
**_Feels like I'm all the way back where_**  
**_I come from_**  
**_Feels like home to me'_**

It was just a kiss. Two pairs of lips against each other, tongues dancing around with one another and as gross as it might sound, a kiss was really nothing more than an exchange of spit. It was just one singular kiss. In his seventeen years of life, he had hundreds with so many different girls whom he knew he would not remember all. Just one stupid kiss that shouldn't mean anything.

One kiss that shouldn't be playing over in his mind, not letting him escape it or push it far away. The way he knew he should because she was Veronica Mars and he was Logan Echolls and they didn't mix. They can't, not anymore, even if they did or could, they sure as hell shouldn't kiss. Although it was just a kiss and nothing more, he repeated the scenario a dozen times over as he made his way down the steps of the Camelot motel and to his car.

As he got in and turned on the ignition with shaky fingers, he allowed his mind to ask the nagging question that mocked him in surround-sound. If it was truly nothing, then why did he have to keep reminding himself of the fact? Why did the second she kissed him back feel like he was finally home?

'Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself  
Makes me want to lose myself in your arms'

He couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop thinking. It has been hours since she left him standing there in stunned silence, staring after her as she looked back at him with those blue eyes of hers before getting in her car. Eyes that once upon a time told her life story for the world to see, but these days gave away nothing she didn't want to give. He laid down staring at the ceiling in his dark room. He should be worrying about other things, obsessing about other things. Duncan and his disappearance for one. Duncan's reaction the day he would find out that his best friend kissed the girl his friend would always love. That's what should have kept him up.

Not the memory of her lips. Warm, soft and sweet. Words that fit the old Veronica like a glove. The kiss itself, though, that had been all new Veronica intense and overwhelming. He closed his eyes even though sleep was futile. Instead, he saw her, he saw them back on the balcony of the cheap motel, wrapped around each other, slowly drowning in each other, not caring if they ever took a breath again as long as the heady warm feeling that had spread through every inch of their bodies continued.

In his fantasy, they didn't stop there, somehow they made it back to his room where he stripped her down and kissed her from head to toe, making sure he memorized every part of her, making sure she would scream his name as he tasted every part of her.

He shifted in his bed, his lower half uncomfortable, it surely wasn't just a kiss and he wasn't going to get some sleep.

_**'There's something in your voice**_  
_**Makes my heart beat fast**_  
_**Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life'**_

As she walked into the room, he felt his heart speed up, his palms started to sweat, and he thought of every other mundane and cheesy cliché out there to describe the way he felt when the object of his affection walked into the room and locked eyes with him. He flashed a small smile, not realizing how worried he was of her reaction until she smiled back and he breathed a little easier. His heart felt a little lighter. He looked down at the work in front of him to cover his eye roll.

He was truly pathetic. One kiss and he was all but panting for her. Had it been one of his friends, he would have laughed his ass off before telling them to grow some balls and stop acting like some girl's bitch. The mighty have fallen and it was at the feet of a tiny blonde.

His Prozac-poster-child teacher walked in, drawing the attention of the class. She informed them of the results of their last issue, in particular, a junior private eye's article before telling them what it cost them. Her.

_**'If you knew how lonely my life has been**_  
_**And how long I've felt so low**_  
_**If you knew how I wanted someone to come along**_  
_**And change my life the way you've done'**_

He didn't have to look at her to know the news hurt her and she felt responsible. For all her bluster and 'I don't care attitude', deep down her core, Veronica was still the same. Still too softhearted. He had proven that for himself. The last year had been filled with taunts, fights and hurtful words meant to make her bleed like he did, hurt like he did and yet, when he needed her help, when she could have laughed or slammed the door in his face, she had simply invited him in. Too much of a bleeding heart for her own good.

She walked up to the front of the room as their teacher left, taking over for her, she used an overly cheerful and sweet voice that could have put anyone in an sugar coma, her eyes, however, flashing that glint she sported these days that said not to mess with her or she would mess you up worse. She dared anyone to say something. They didn't. The hour went by quickly and he didn't notice. Once again too many thoughts, too many images. He remained seated while everyone walked out. She, who had been at the front of the room the entire class, slowly made her way to her desk, packing away her books. All the while, their eyes focused solely on each other, as the last person walked out, leaving then alone.

She broke the silence that has enclosed them since their lips parted. "Class is over you know."

"Sorry, Ms. Mars, I was so caught up in your lesson that I didn't notice it was over." He teased, earning himself a smile.

"Quite the dedicated student you are." She said dryly, swinging her messenger bag over her shoulder, heading for the open door at the back of the room.

Motivation was a powerful thing he acknowledged as he was out of his chair crossing the room and closing the door before she walked out, before either could blink. His hand pressed against the door, she standing in the middle of said door and himself, he looked down at her, waiting for her to turn around. He studied her back, watching the way she straightened her spine and squared her shoulder, getting ready for battle, he realized. She turned slowly, looking at him head on, her eyes giving him nothing.

"You have one hell of a poker face, Ronnie."

"You going to step back, give me space?" She asked in the same soft hushed tone he used, neither wanting to disturb the air around them that suddenly rose in temperature and cackled with energy.

Logan shook his head, saying no before closing the gap, pressing his lips to her.

_**A window breaks down a long dark street**_  
_**And a siren wails in the night**_  
_**But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me**_  
_**And I can almost see through the dark there's light**_

He thought he was ready this time. Shock pulsed through his body at her touch; it surprised him the day before. He had believed that he would be prepared this time around. He was so very wrong. Her lips, open and inviting under his as if they'd done this a million times, as if on her was where they belong. Her small soft hands pulling on his shirt, pulling him close with an astounding strength for someone so small. And she was small, he sometimes overlooked that because her attitude was so big, but as he held on to her waist he realized how tiny she was. He pressed into her body with his own, her back pressing against the door. A low moan reached his ears and even if his life depended on it, he couldn't be sure who had let it out.

They broke the kiss only when breathing became a problem. Gasping, he studied her, her hands still gripping his shirt, her knuckles white, her head against the door titled up. Her lips swollen from his kiss, slightly open as she sucked air into her lungs in gulps, still not enough and he understood, because he was lightheaded, too. She was more beautiful than he has ever seen her. He always made sure to forget that, even when they were a part of a bright shining foursome. Not a broken down threesome or a twosome with only angry words and resentment between them. When they were Lilly and Logan, Duncan and Veronica, he always made sure not to remember she was beautiful, because they only worked as a foursome that way.

When the brightest of them burned out, it was easy not to remember. It was easier to forget that her baby blues could turn him into an idiot. Hate was easy that way. Now though, there was no chance for the bright foursome, and that hate that was so easy to hold on to had slipped through his finger like water, if it was ever there to begin with. She was beautiful and he could not seem to remind himself how to forget that fact this time around so he called on every higher power there was out there to give him self-control. Self-control so he wouldn't take her right then and there, especially, after seeing her eyes, shades darker than he has ever seen them, glassy and cloudy, swirling with desire, surely mirroring his own.

"Logan," She whispered.

"Don't say this was a mistake." He whispered, hating the vulnerability that crept into his voice. Hating to show weakness in front of anyone, he curved his usual impulse he had of lashing out when someone saw him like this. He reminded himself that she had already seen him at his weakest and hadn't used it against him.

"It's not, it's just complicated." She answered. "We need time to figure out how this could work."

"But you want it to work."

**_Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
Feels like home to me_**

**_Feels like home to me_**

She smiled that Veronica smile which never changed whether she was the old Veronica or the new. And as always, he had the same reaction, a drop in his stomach that he had fought for a long time and this time welcomed, returning the gesture. She brushed her lips over his the same way as the day before. This time, however, she didn't pull away but remained there, hairs away from his lips. Her smile turning playful as his breathing got shallow again. Putting him out of his misery, she ran her tongue over his bottom lip before taking it in her mouth. Sucking on it, biting on it softly, she made him groan as he moved more into her, sinking his hands into her hair, angling her face to deepen the kiss as much as possible.

When they broke apart once more, they were both flushed and tousled, both glad that the bell had rung and that everyone was already in their classes. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out why they looked the way they did.

Veronica ran a hand over the back of her head, trying to smooth out her hair, pulling on her clothes. Logan grinned as he watched her fix herself, he stopped her by brushing one of the hairs in her face back, she looked back at him rolling her eyes in jest.

"Look at you, could you look more smug and pleased with yourself?"

His grin simply turned into a smirk.

_**'If you knew how much this moment means to me**_  
_**And how long I've waited for your touch**_  
_**If you knew how happy you are making me**_  
_**I've never thought I'd love anyone so much'**_

"I guess you can." Veronica said, mostly to herself. "I just need a little time, Logan, that's all."

Patience wasn't a virtue he possessed, but he forced himself to agree. "I'll wait."

Giving him a wide smile, she picked up her bag that had fallen along the way. Stepping forward, she gave him a quick peck and was out the door before anything else could be said. He stood there long after she was gone, just staring at the space she had occupied. If someone had held a mirror to his face in that moment, he would have seen that he had a silly smile from ear to ear.

"I'll wait."

_**Feels like home to me**_  
_**Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_


End file.
